


You've Made All Them Look Like Clowns.

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Mild Language, One Shot, YouTube, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Were Phil forgets to upload his video.





	You've Made All Them Look Like Clowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wrote this in like 15 minutes. Based off a Tumblr post I seen by @artofthephan of Phil forgetting to upload his new video. Thanks.

Life after coming out was better than Dan had expected. Sure, he could have been disowned by his family and lost all his followers in one big go. But no, since he dropped his coming out video, life had been much better than ever.

Phil and himself had celebrated with a night in, drinking champagne and discussing ideas for Phil's video. Now that Dan was out Phil could finally do the same to the rest of the world. Dan was so thankful to have a partner as great at Phil.

Now he sat surrounded by his family celebrating his granddad's 80th birthday. Over the years Dan had become increasingly uncomfortable with going to family events, as he was still in the dark and grim closet. These days, he laughed with his family more. He enjoyed their company and hugs more. If anything, everything felt better.

The festivities ended and he gladly said goodbye to his family, cherishing the memories he had made. But he wanted to get home. Phil had taken a lazy day after having to edit his latest vlog from their trip to Nevada. There was a nervous tick in Dan's mind, telling him he should worry about the video. What if he said something wrong or Phil added in that tasteless joke he made?

Even though he was now a proud and out gay, there were still things he didn’t want to say or do in a video. He might have been out but there were details of his personal life he still felt wary about sharing.

While he sat in his Uber, Dan texted Phil, letting the boy know that Dan was on his way, not bothering to check any other notifications. He would retweet Phil's video when he got home. With such a long drive home, Dan wanted to take the time and listen to some albums he'd been meaning to dive into. It had been awhile since Phil and him had a night in and to themselves that held no boundaries of responsibilities hovering around them. All Dan wanted was a night in, eating good food and watching TV with Phil.

After a bit, the driver turned down his street. He said thank you to his driver while he stepped out onto the pavement. The sun was already dipping low into the sky but that didn’t stop the heat from penetrating Dan's skin. The sooner he got into the climate controlled flat, the better.

“Phil! I’m home!” Dan called as he entered the flat.

“In the living room!” Phil’s voice called from down the hall.

Dan made his way there, kicking a random sock out of his way, “I take it you didn’t do laundry? There’s like, twelve socks in the hall.”

“No, I did. Guess I missed some.” Phil had his eyes glued to the TV where he made Link thrash the Master Sword around. “How was the party?”

“It was good,” Dan walked over and planted a light kiss on Phil's forehead, careful to not distract him too much, “The food was dank af. Littier than any of my birthday's, honestly.” He plopped down on the opposite sofa and grabbed his laptop.

Phil laughed, “Don’t quote your Instagram story at me.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Dan opened Tumblr on his laptop.

“What'd you want to do for dinner? We can have a proper meal now that you’ve finished that video.”

“Dunno. What do you want?” Phil paused the game and leaned over the arm of his couch.

“Whatever.” Dan clicked on the trending page of Tumblr. “That's weird. Usually your tag trends after you upload.” His brows came together as he looked up to Phil.

“Oh,” Phil's mouth curled up a bit at the corners, “Shit, I forgot.”

“You fucking idiot. You’ve made them all look like clowns. You said this week.”

“I’ve got a few hours left,” He laughed, “They‘ll forgive me. They always do.” 


End file.
